Smash Tomatoes Boy, a 6teen fanfic
by Mickey Elric 11
Summary: A dream comes true. I had this dream long time ago. It was about a 6teen episode. Finally, I could publish it. The calm skater Jude show us his dark past that created to him a terrible fright that can turn him into a brutal being, all fed by Jonsey.


Smash Tomatoes Boy, a 6teen fanfic.

Chapter 1: The Smash Tomatoes Boy (Part 1): The afternoon the skater cried.

It was a calm spring in the Mall. We are in the Big Squeeze zone. We can watch to the relaxed skater Jude. He is looking very happy around the Mall. He sighs and starts to talk:

-I love this Mall a lot, oh yeah. It's peaceful…

Then the little brat-and-alike-Jimmy-Hopkins boy, with the toy rifle, start to fire to Caitlin, who was talking on the cell phone in the lemonade stand.

-Ah, stop, you little rat!-Caitlin shout.

The brat goes away. The camera then focuses Jude again. He still be sat in the table being leaned.

-…and the people are so happy…

Then, Jen enters in the screen shouting out being very pissed off:

-Oh, I hate that gorilla so much: "MASTERSON, SIX MINUTES ON THE PENALTY BOX"-Jen said imitating funnily to the Coach Halder-.

Jen sat down next Jude.

-Oh, yeah-Jude said.

If you remember the episode "The Birthday Boy", you know then Jonesy worked at the "Fruit World", once time, but he was fired quickly by using the cell phone in job hours. Jonesy accepted it well, but after that, he read a book of the workers' rights and he realized he was fired very unfair.

Then, we can see to Jonsey at FRUIT WORLD. The entrance of the store is half-circled and it has at the top this symbol:

Inside the store, we can see a sad produce store: It is dark, the fruits and vegetables are shown in wooden box, the cashier is a ugly wooden furniture with an uglier metal till, and the employer at the cashier is a middle-aged man dressed up like a banana. The cashier has like background that we can see in the episode "The Birthday Boy", but it's only a big carton with this scene printed on it. Jonsey is in front the cashier yelling to the Banana-man:

-It's just not fair-Jonsey said-. I was working without hurting nobody… and you fired me.

-You were fired by misbehavior…

-What the heck did I do?

-You were talking on your cell phone even after I told you not.

-It was a emergency-Jonesy shout.

-Oh yes: infiltrate in private party at…

-No!!! You don't understand. We forgot the birthday of a friend and…

-Be quiet, Garcia! I admit I was unfair…

-Then are you going to hire me again?

-No!

-Why not?!

-Because, sincerely, I'm near of the bankruptcy.

-What?

-This store sucks, Jonesy. I don't get enough money; only to pay the rent. I can't hire any employer… I'm alone, you know? ... I'M KEEPING LIVING THIS PLACE… ALOOOONE!!!!!!!!!!!!- the Banana man yelled so high that we can see the veins of his neck and his face turning red, but he gets normal again.

-Well-Jonsey said calmly-… at least can you pay me my last working day? I'm poor too.

-No!

Jonsey is quiet, but he get angry and said:

-Well, I don't move from your entrance until you pay me the working day-Jonsey sits down on the floor of the entrance like a Buddhist monk.

The Banana man is calmly, but the he presses a button:

-SECURITY!

The Jonsey is tossed out from the zone near of Fruit World by Ron. Ron threw him in the lemonade stand zone.

-…and don't create more problems, maggot, if you don't want to sleep with the fishes-Ron goes away.

-Don't blackmail me, Ron. If I report you to Israel, you'll be put in the jail for you whole life, Nazi-Jonesy said while he stands up and clean the dust from him.

Jonsey is in the regular table where his friends reunite. In the table we can see to Jude leaned on his chair, to Jen, to Wyatt and Nikki. Nokki stand up and goes where Jonesey is.

-So, Mr. I-was-fired-unfairly didn't persuade to the "Banana Man"-Nokki said.

-Very funny, Nikki-Jonsey said.

-Were you polite, Jonesy?-Jen asks.

-Yes, I was, but that idiot didn't rehire me…

Jen looks Jonsey with a face of "Don't lie me, Jonsey".

-Ok, I get angry and I get stubborn-Jonsey said-. However, I'm not going to let him win. I'll fight until he paid me what he owes me.

-Jonsey, you can bring a horse to the river, but you can't obligate him to drink-Wyatt said.

-What river… what horse?-jonsey asks.

-Jonsey, that place is in the bankrupty-Wyatt said-, you can't force to that guy to pay you.

-Do you get hurt by tell it in that way?-Jonsey said.

-Dudes-Jude said-… why do you always have to be worried. You are in the Mall, or, how I named it: The Heaven. It's a perfect place for everybody: cloth shops-a shot of Khaki Barn-, videogames-a shot of the videogames-, a music store-a shot of it-, electronic stores- a shot of the store of Darth-, a lot of food places-shot of many food stands-, until a rollercoaster. We must be happy in this place… I mean-Jude leans on his chair, puts both hands down his nape, and closes his eyes-… it's not like there's a fruit and vegetables store, eh?-Jude laughs and takes his lemonade from the table and drinks it with a drinking straw.

-But Jude-Jen says-, in this Mall, ther is a fruit store.

Jude the spits out his lemonade; wetting to Jen, Wyatt, Nikki, and Caitlin, who has come, minutes ago, to the table.

-Jude-Nikki said angry-, what the heck is wrong with you?!

Jude is like a ill.

-A… a… a… a what … Jen?-Jude said- What did you said is in the Mall, Jen?

-A fruit store-Jen said cleaning the lemonade from her.

-A FRUIT STORE!!!-Jude said while he stand up on his chair and yells to the sky with the arm in high- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Jude yells so high that people around turn their sight o him. Jude gets in fetal position and starts to tremble on his chari.

-Jude, what's wrong?-Wyatt asks.

-Oh, dude, our heaven has been ruined by that place of punishment, evil and death-Jude said.

-What?-Nikki said.

-That place where the babies cry, where the braver one wet their pants, that place where the scream of pain couldn't be heard-Jude said like if he was Stephen King telling a story.

-You're talking about the fruit store?-Jen asks.

Jude screams so loud again, like a cheerleader being in front of a cockroach.

-What's wrong with the fruit stores?-Caitlin said.

Jude stands up, walks until where Caitlin is and slaps her stongly.

-Shut up, you witch!!!-Jude said.

-Oh, Jude, it hurts me a lot, whaaa!-Caitlin starts to cry.

-Jude, why did you do that?-Wyatt asks.

Jude turns his sight to Wyatt; he walks to him, and slaps him.

-I did it because she, and you, didn't know about my sad past-the camera focuses Jude's face-. A past of pain, of tears and screams, A past I suffered when I was a little boy…-the camera focuses the whole area of the lemonade stand- Everybody, come over her to hear this story, because I am not going to repeat it!

People around looks at Jude with a face of "What the #$%& is wrong with you?".

-QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKK!!!-Jude screams.

People came over the table to hear the story: Ron, the Clones, Darth, Tricia, Serena, the brat, and the Coach Halder.

-This happens when I was a little 10-years-old boy…-Jude said.

We see to the young Jude holding the hand of his mother, but we can't see the face of the woman. They're in the streets of a Mexican city.

-In her childhood,-Jude is narrating the story- my mother had a Mexican pen pal. So, she brought me to Mexico with her to visit her. It was very funny… until that.

Jude is playing with a toy truck while we se to his mother and her pen pal talking.

-My mother's pen pal was planning a party for her son's wedding, so my mother helped her in to buy the food. The pen pal was going to buy the meat, her brother hire the music, her mother get the dishes, so, my mother needed to buy the vegetables.

Jude and his mother goes to a market, and they entered to a vegetable store.

-Then, here it was when my life turned sad and horrible-Young Jude is scared-: the place was darker than the mouth of a wolf-Young Jude turns his sight and scream-, the fruits and vegetables were in ugly wooden boxes with splinters,-Young Jude picks up a tomato and from the tomato get out a lot of mosquitoes, the Jude screams-, and the food was full of flying insects-Young Jude watches a farmer using an old weighing machine for his guavas, but, before, the scene shows us to Young Jude in front a wall where was exhibited the shadow of the farmer using the scales-. Also I had to watch the frightening torture artifacts-Young Jude can't breathe-. The atmosphere didn't have oxygen, and you were hot, oh, God, I nearly die. However, the worst thing was the owner devil of that place- Young Jude looks at a man in shadows walking to him. The shadow shows us a face of red eyes, two horns and an evil smile with fangs. The man gets out from the shadows and we can see he only is a farmer with a straw hat and moustache, a very happy and kind man. The man shows Young Jude an orange and he said ¡Quieres una, pequeño? (Do you want one, kid?)-. A man with an ice heart, a being that only wants to hurt, a man that tried to kill me!-Young Jude screams and he runs away from there.

The Flashback ends. Jude is trembling.

-By that, I hate the…-Jude whispers- the Fruit Stores

Everybody is quiet. Then Wyatt starts to laugh. Nikki and Jen look at him with a face of "Shut up, #$%&, he may slap you again". However, Wyatt says:

-Oh, Jude… we are only kidding.

-What? ...-Jude stands up_ WHAT???

-Of course, Jude-Jen says-, we only wanted to taunt you. Don't worry.

-Yes-Caitlin said; her eye makeover is ran by her tears.

Jude has a face of "I'm very2 pissed off3". He moves over his friends with that face. Wyatt, Nikki, Caitlin and Jude are scared. The camera focuses the face of Jude until it gets away and we see to Jude laughing:

-Oh, dudes… you fooled me, HA, HA, HA-Jude cleans a tear from his face-. I nearly believe there's a FR… fruit store right here, HA, HA, HA.

Everybody, until the other people, laugh being scared at the same time. Then the camera focuses to Jude again.

-Dudes, if I would find out a Fruit Store in this Mall-Jude's face turns to angry. Jude takes his skateboard-, I could never stand to leave it… LIVE!!!-Jude destroys his skateboard in two parts, using only his hands.

Wyatt, Caitlin, Nikki and Jen have fake smiles to hide their fright. Jen and Wyatt has a nervous tic in their left eyes.

-Well…-Jude looks at his broken skateboard-dudes, can you help me to choose another skateboard… rarely, my skateboard is broken.

-Of course we will help you-Wyatt said standing up.

-I help you… but don't hit me again-Jen said standing up.

-Sorry, dude…-Jude said-, LET'S GO!!!

Wyatt, Jen, Jude, Nikki and Caitlin walks away from the lemonade stand zone, after Caitlin closes the Big Squeeze.

Jonsey is still in the lemonade stand zone. He has a face of "Mmm, I think I got an idea… a very great, brilliant and evil idea", while we scratch his chin whit his right hand, and later smiling evilly while he rubs his hands.

-Banana Man… I think your going to pay-Jonsey says, while he climbs on the table and stands up on it, lifting his left arm, in a position of superhero-. Somebody has to punish to the corrupts-the camera focuses Jonsey face-…and I know how to do it, Fwahaha!!!

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
